Hanzo the Scaleless
by Six-Calavera
Summary: He froze, his back to me, slowly turning. I walked up to him, looking up from a step below the one he stood on. "You don't have to be so stubborn all the time..." I began, my face now inches from his as I climbed another step, "...maybe you can learn to let people in again." [Hanzo/Reader, Hanzo is your body guard, romance, angst, smut and fluff]


_What is a dragon without scales?_

...

"Hanzo, how much longer are we going to walk? It's been hours since we've passed that last village and the forest is only getting denser. It's almost night, we should stop." I whined.

At first I were so fatigued I couldn't even spare the energy to complain, but now my feet were pulsing with every step and slightest shift of my weight. Forcing me to hold back a flurry of curses.

I was ready plant myself in the middle of the foliage if Hanzo didn't agree to let us both sit and rest.

And anyway, what good would it do to be caught in the middle of nowhere with the sun setting and no means of making shelter?

Without turning back, the man huffed, "Keep walking, there should be an abandoned temple not far from here. We will make camp there."

'Ugh...'

I dragged my aching- well everything really...and trudged behind Hanzo. Turns out trekking through miles and miles of untamed greenery isn't fun! Especially when the only reason you're doing it is to avoid a vengeful gang of marauders who want your head. I was an important member of a gang of my own in fact, but because of this I also needed protection and safe place to hide while I was being hunted (and for a crime I did not commit might I add...). This is what Hanzo was tasked with, both protection and getting me to my designated hiding place. Basically, it's a terrible situation.

Having the infamous Hanzo Shimada as my guard and guide isn't as enjoyable as one might think either. Probably because isolation and expulsion from one's community can't make one any more agreeable- as I can attest to- though it's doubtful that Hanzo was someone joyful even before. I'd imagine the fact that he killed his own brother might also have had an impact on him...just maybe...

But beggars can't be choosers, and I was stuck with the stubborn man.

Green leaves, brown trees, and Hanzo's back; I was ready to pick one of those funny looking mushrooms we kept walking past for the sake of being distracted, whatever that might bring. I had studied the tattoo on Hanzo's bare shoulder for so long I'm sure I could draw you a perfect copy in an instant. I'd remember the black of his haphazardly worn haori, the blue of this obi, the exact amount of arrows in his quiver and every curve and detail of his bow until the day I died.

I was busy scrutinizing the depth of the swing in his hips and coming to appreciate the strength behind his steps as he walked. Only as much movement as was necessary, even the swinging of his arms seemed restrained, his muscles ever tensed as if waiting for someone to show up and test his strength. The image of a man with a purpose if ever there was one. Suddenly, I ended up barreling right into the muscular back I had been following.

Hanzo had suddenly come to a standstill, and I absentmindedly walked right into him.

"We are here. Come." He commanded, paying no attention to my clumsiness, and motioning for me to follow him inside.

We had finally reached the stoney temple he had mentioned. It was beautiful, but understandably decrepit. The arches and roof, overgrown by green vines and different flowers, offsetting the gray of the stonework rather nicely.

Hanzo pulled out a short rusty knife to cut away some vines that blocked the entrance. He held the vines out of the way and I ducked underneath his arm and into the temple.

It was slightly humid inside, as if the thick foliage had acted as insulation, trapping the heat from the day. We'd be grateful for it as the night grew colder.

The inside looked about as good as the outside. There was a collapsed beam in the middle of the floor and plopped myself down on it immediately, finally giving my tired feet a well deserved rest.

"Finally, I thought we'd never stop walking. I love this temple already." I sighed gratefully.

Hanzo simply huffed at me, busy setting down the supplies he had been carrying. He quickly began gathering sticks and whatever dry leaves he could find to build a fire. Kneeling down before the fallen beam, he set them all down and quickly began laying everything together into an organized bonfire. Quickly tucking a hand into his haori he brought a simple piece of flint and steel. Striking the two pieces together he spat orange sparks into the kindling.

Enjoying the silence, except for the sound of flint against steel, I dropped my bottom down to the ground and rested my back as comfortably as I could against the wooden beam, sighing contently.

"Happy?.." Hanzo began, shaking his head, "..and you wanted to stop in the middle of the path. You refuse to think on anything more than a few seconds." he scolded.

"Oh we were on a path?" I replied sarcastically, "..I thought you had gotten us lost!"

A spark caught on a piece of tinder, the fire quickly blossoming and lighting Hanzo's masculine features. An orange glow now in his dark eyes as they narrowed at me...

"I am good at what I do. Your friends knew that,and had faith enough to ask me for help, you should attempt to do so as well."

I shrugged, "Yeah well, my friends are paranoid. They forget themselves. They forget that I don't need a hero."

"That is not what I am, nor have I ever claimed to be." Hanzo replied, his voice quivering as he strained to keep his voice below a yell...

Somehow his expression managed to grow darker despite the warm light of the fire illuminating his sneer. His piercing eyes shooting a silent threat.

I ignored his gaze, dismissing why he would suddenly feel so defensive,"Well, I'm going to step outside for a moment-"

"If you try to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I won't run off again. Not until we get out of this maze of a forest anyway." I cut him off.

Hanzo crossed his arms at me, cocking his head, his long lock of hair shifting swiftly along with it.

I rolled my eyes, "I won't try to ditch you..." I crossed my heart, "...promise."

His eyes searched mine for a moment before he finally sighed, "Fine. But I want you back here before nightfall." he commanded.

"Yes, sir." I mocked, as I jumped out a side window into the cooling air outside.

...

As the sun fell, the singing of the birds died down and the chirping of the insects grew. The air was cooler now and It was more comfortable to take a walk, this time at a leisurely pace and away from Hanzo and his military like discipline.

As big as a pain as he is at times, I appreciate his strength and skill. As much as I claim I don't need him, I know eventually I'll have to stop singing the same old tune in light of how many times he's saved my life.

I've lost count of how many times he's literally thrown me over his shoulder and carried me out of a death trap I had willingly walked into. My torso caught in the tight grip of his muscled arms, his calloused hands gripping my arm as I force him into a situation where he must physically drag me back to safety. I've tempted fate at every turn, and doing so is what got me in this mess, with a price on my head. Anyone else would have ditched me by now, in fact- they have. I wonder why he hasn't?

I suppose he's found his own way of dealing with me. I remember him resorting to tying my hands behind my back. I had pissed him off but he quickly realized how inefficient his punishment was when he had to feed me himself. It was almost fun having him bring his hand to my lips, watching him be so focused even at the simple task of lifting bread to my mouth.

Anyway, I suppose I could be in worse company. He's not so bad when- well I'm hoping I'll find out when.

I hadn't been walking for long. The sun was almost out of sight and the cool air finally had me shivering. I was enjoying being cold for a change and listening to the sound of my footsteps and the- wait- the chirping...I didn't hear it anymore.

Once I had realized the silence, the hair on my neck stood on end.

Something must have alerted the animals around me.

I was being followed.

My body tensed and I listened for any movement around me.

Unarmed, I was preparing to run rather than fight this time.

A snap of a twig, and a glimpse of a shadow from behind.

A body violently shoved me to the ground, his weight pinning me down and his arm twisting to cover my mouth.

He tugged me tightly into his chest, and as I struggled to be free, a voice came.

"Quiet, they have found us." A gruff voice spoke, his whisper close to my ear. Hard puffs of air and a soft beard tickling my cheek.

Hanzo...?

I was struggling to understand what was going on, but my confusion quickly dissipated when

I heard heavy footsteps and gruff chatter.

Hanzo's grip on me tightened when a voice rang out from the distance...

"Where did she go!? You were tracking her, she was just here!"

"Mmph.." I whined, Hanzo's hand was making it hard to breathe.

His eyes flicked to mine, quickly moving his hand from my mouth, his gaze communicating a silent apology.

"Look, she's close just keep an eye out! Find us a new trail to follow!"

Hanzo turned to me, speaking with the calmness of a seasoned general, "They are few, you must stay here. I will take care of them."

His body coiled with tension as he went to stand, but I grabbed his arm pulling him back down, "Are you crazy? They're too spread out and if you're spotted they could surround you in an instant. It's too risky, let's just get our stuff and make a run for it while we can."

Hanzo searched my eyes, seemingly conflicted with the options before him...but his gaze quickly became fixed, "I was not hired to run. I was hired to protect you with my life. And so, I will remove this danger."

I groaned tiredly at his determination. He had made his decision and before I could get another protest out, Hanzo sprung into action, his legs propelling him forward towards the closest enemy.

Hanzo quickly nocks an arrow and lets it fly into the man's skull before even touching the ground, the man barely let's out a strangled grunt before he falls to the ground. Hanzo rolls into the tall grass for cover once his feet touch down. He scouts his surroundings for his next victim. He might be able to take each of them out one by one, as long as he isn't caught, and as long as there isn't too many of them. But something tells me Hanzo knows exactly how many of them are left.

I watch his crouching figure as he moves behind a sturdy tree to ambush a man leaning against it.

"Here she is!" A voice booms from far too close and I realize an enemy is standing right above me.

I was too well hidden, he didn't see me until he nearly stepped on me. And as I was concentrating on Hanzo, I hardly heard him get close.

He quickly pounced and dragged me to my feet. I grabbed his arm I twisted it off of me, quickly going for a jab to his face.

But he dodged, catching the punch I had thrown and twisting my arm behind my back.

"Get off me!" I yelled, distracting Hanzo from the others who had turned their attention my way. And now my partner had been spotted as well.

Before Hanzo could react, he was knocked in the head by a branch wielding marauder. No longer able to come to my rescue, he first had to take care of the men who were surrounding him.

If I at least had a weapon I could be more effective!

"Hanzo! Weapon!" I yelled, elbowing my captor in the gut causing him to release me and I made a lunge towards Hanzo who had just stolen the branch from his attacker and drove into his chest, granting him an opening long enough to be able to grab the knife he was keeping tucked in his obi, tossing it to me.

I catch it and laugh bitterly, "Great, this rusty piece of shit..."

The rest if the men who had spotted Hanzo had finally reached him and my own personal problem grabs me again, but this time the man wraps his arm around my throat, choking me.

My back is against his chest and his elbow is squeezing tighter around my neck. The awkward position doesn't leave me with many choices and so I position the knife downward and drive into my enemy's leg. As he screams and releases me to back off, I turn on him and slide the knife swiftly and deeply into his throat.

He collapses into a dead heap on the forest floor. As if I had dropped a glass, I watch for a moment as blood spills from him.

I raise my eyebrows at my humble weapon, and give it an appreciative hum.

Hanzo is still in the throws of battle and I race to help him. Savagely driving the rusty weapon into backs and arms, if only to create more openings for attack and weaken their drive before they have a chance to turn their attention to me.

We fight in tandem for a while but I begin to lose my concentration. These guys are getting some good hits in, and the pain isn't as easy to tune out. Fatigue starts to set in and I pause to catch my breath but in doing so I'm left open for attack. And attacked I am. I see stars as a fist collides with my face, I fall to the ground and my attacker descends upon me, hitting me mercilessly and I struggle to protect myself with my arms.

I hear Hanzo growl and kick the man as hard as possible in the head, sending him tumbling back to his comrades with the sheer force of his kick. The group falls back a few feet and Hanzo rushes to stand over me, taking the opportunity to nock his last arrow, pulling as far back as his straining muscles will allow.

"Ryuu-ga, Wa-ga-te-ki-wo, Ku-ra-u!"

Hanzo's war cry shakes the ground as he lets the arrow fly, enormous ethereal dragons closely following the arrows path, it's immense power ripping the leaves off the trees and the men off their feet, obliterating them in one fell swoop. This move seemed to have drained our enemies of all life, and making it happen finally has Hanzo fighting to keep his breathing steady.

And then, silence. The wind settles and leave drop deftly from above. I let my head drop to the ground and Hanzo drops to his knees beside me...

"Are you alright?" He asks, but I can't respond. Hanzo's voice rings out but my ears can barely catch it. The last thing I feel are his arms lifting me off the ground while darkness pools around the edges of my vision, and then the lights go out.

...

I wake up, and blink the foggy vision from my eyes. My head is killing me and for a moment I have no idea why. I suddenly remember the man that was pummeling me and heart is thrown into a furious tempo.

"Hanzo!" I yell as I flail myself out of the arms of the very man I am calling for.

He was carrying me back and we were just outside the temple. He struggles to keep his grip on me, but eventually he must let go and I stumble to the ground. Still confused, I frantically search for my rusty weapon, believing that we are still under attack.

Hanzo attempts to get a hold of me, reaching out for my arms but I ignore him, insisting that I need to get my knife.

I end up finding it and brandishing it, but only for a split second before Hanzo deftly knocks it from my hand and pushes my body against a stone wall of the temple.

"Get off!" I squirm, but my body is effectively caught between the stone wall and Hanzo's solid frame.

"Stop," he starts calmly, but I continue to struggle against him and he presses tighter against me, "...I said stop! The danger has passed, you are safe!" his hands firmly pressing mine on either side of my head for emphasis, his steady breathing washing over me, "...stop struggling."

He held me there for a moment, my hands pinned and his body against mine while I slowly realized that we were indeed safe. The fighting was over and I had been knocked out. It finally all come back to me, I remembered Hanzo standing over me, and that immense power he had wielded in order to defend me...

I forced my breathing to slow and heart to calm.

Seeing that I was calming down, Hanzo released my wrists, but made no move to step away. Hanzo's eyes swept over my face, his calloused hands instinctively rising to trace the outline of my eyes and cheeks gently, sucking his teeth unhappily as he did so.

"How bad is it?" I asked, already figuring it looked about as good as it felt. I hadn't forgotten the healthy beating I had received before clocking out.

"Your face is bruised, and you have small cuts, but they have stopped bleeding." Hanzo explained.

"Well that's good."

Hanzo hummed disappointedly, "But it will get worse before it gets better, these bruises are sure to swell and spread if I do not do something about them now."

He explained as his calloused thumb ran along my cheekbone, he seemed lost in scrutinizing my face for a moment, and I forgot that I had let his breathing wash over me for too long. Suddenly Hanzo's eyes locked with mine and his thumb suddenly pressed a little too hard against my cheek.

I hissed, the pressure from his fingers coaxing pain from the bruise around my eyes. Hanzo's hand jerked back, and he stepped away from me.

"Sorry.." He apologized quickly, "...I know what to do. Come on."

Hanzo cleared his throat and ushered me back inside the temple with a warm palm at my back.

Leaving me for a moment to go gather herbs and...I don't know- other stuff. Hanzo explained for a bit but most of his Traditional Medicine patter went in one ear and out the other. I simply nodded and watched him leave, trusting that he knew what he was doing.

It definitely sounded like it anyway.

When he returned, his gourd was filled with fresh water and his pockets were filled with different roots ands flowers.

He took a brief moment to restart the dying embers from our fire, taking a seat once the sparks blossomed. He set off tossing the ingredients together and I was quickly hypnotized by the repetitive yet calming motion of his forearm continuously bouncing and twisting as he ground the mixture of herbs and water in a small wooden bowl. Mashing it until it turned into a watery substance with a tinge of dark purple.

When he was finished he placed the bowl at his side and waved for me to move closer.

"Come. Sit here." he called, as he patted at the space in front of him.

Feeling as though I had fallen asleep I shook my hazy head and forced my tired body up from it's sitting position. I walked over and kneeled as close to Hanzo as I could, giving him a comfortable reach.

Hanzo nodded at me before dipping two rugged fingers into the watery mixture. Squinting at me, he spread the medicine across both of my cheeks, as well as my forehead. He then took my face in his hands he gently and expertly coated my damaged profile.

His palms were hot against my skin. He ran the rough pads of his thumbs underneath my eyes, and over my temples, then softly running his forefingers over my forehead and cheeks.

I hummed happily at the feeling of his hands gently applying the soothing mixture over my aches and pains. It felt as though with every delicate swipe of his hands the pain lessened and lessened... I felt like his touch was helping all on it's own.

"You like it?" Hanzo's voice rang through my idle thoughts, making my heart jump.

I laughed nervously, "Yes, actually. After getting thoroughly thrashed, this...this feels very nice."

Hanzo smiled-did... _I_ make that happen?-and I was surprisingly glad to see it. Turns out the moments where he's actually a pleasure to be around is when he's playing doctor. When he's taking care of _me_...

My eyes lingered on the smile on his lips, Hanzo's eyes darted to mine, and once he realized why I was staring he quickly replaced the smile with his classic scowl.

"Well..." Hanzo began, "...that should be enough. This should help with the bruising and with the cuts on the bridge of your nose and on your brow."

I exhaled, grateful, "That's good to hear, wouldn't want to lose my good looks."

"Impossible." Hanzo replied, under his breath.

I raised my brows at him, I don't think he realized the comment he had made, or the confession he had accidentally let slip, because not a second after he had said it his eyes went wide, a flash of fear shining in his irises.

Quickly turning away, he abruptly instructed me to get some rest and just about ran outside.

Taken aback I sat there for a few moments, eyes blinking in confusion. Eventually chuckling at Hanzo's behavior. It's good to see him with some emotion. It's about time he took on some human qualities, it was...refreshing.

I took a moment to let the medicine settle, eventually it was clear and absorbed by my skin. The oil actually smelled pretty good, so I simply wiped away what small chunks of herb and flower littered my face.

Now able to ignore the last sliver of pain that lingered I wanted to follow Hanzo outside.

This little outburst was definitely worth investigating, and instigating...

I step outside into the cold night air to find Hanzo sitting on the steps, gazing into a flower he had in his hand. A small purple flower, with long tendrils of yellow stamens in it's center.

He rotated it between his fingers, staring into it as if it were a thousand miles away...

"What's that?" I asked, a brief look of surprise on his face upon hearing my voice, but he quickly regained his composure and allowed me to take a seat beside him.

His lips parted slowly as he began,"Shion. 'I won't forget you'."

I cocked my head, "What?"

"The flower..." Hanzo turned to me, "It is a Shion. It signifies remembrance, 'I won't forget'..." Hanzo repeated.

Hanzo handed me the flower to inspect, "And...who are you remembering?" I asked.

Hanzo stared at the flower now in my hands, hesitant to speak, but fearful that his silence might end up revealing more, "My...brother. You- remind me of him sometimes. Your _rebelliousness_. You two might have gotten along..." he replied solemnly.

I hummed in response, slightly touched by his words. But- as far as he knew, I knew nothing nor cared to know anything about what had happened between him and his brother. So for the sake of keeping him from finding out, I tactfully changed the topic, thanking him for helping me.

"I know It's usually my fault I get put in these situations but, It still means a lot when you come to the rescue. I'm surprised you're not tired of it yet." I said, laughing at my expense.

"Patience was something I did not learn easily. But, I _was_ born stubborn..." Hanzo nodded, a look of determination on his face, "...besides, it was you who came to my rescue before the end of that fight. We are even."

I gave a hearty laugh, "Yeah, and look what that got me." I said while gesturing at my face.

Hanzo sighed unhappily, raising his hand to cup my cheek, tilting my head slightly, still visibly stressed over the licks I had taken, "I am sorry, this could have been prevented if I had just-"

"Nope- stop..." I interrupted, "...I would never blame you. I wasn't even looking for trouble this time and it still found me..." I reached up to take Hanzo's hand in mine, "...you were right. Everything you've done for me, I should put more trust in you. Though...I think I already trust you quite a lot, I just like to cause you grief." I chuckled, smiling as sweetly as I could manage with my busted lip.

Hanzo's hand tensed as it rested in mine, , "I can only hope my meager skill continues to be-"

I pouted, "Just take the compliment, Hanzo."

His hand gripped mine firmly, "Thank you." he eventually sighed.

His hand was so strong and so warm, I felt as if I had a tiger by it's tail. I swallowed, leaning forward until my face was inches from his. Hanzo suddenly looked frightened, ready to stand up and run, but I leaned into his body before he could react and wrapped my arms around him. Embracing him in a tight hug.

Hanzo went rigid, but inadvertently let out a deep sigh of relief, his arms slowly creeping up my back to return my hug tentatively.

"I am...glad you are alright." Hanzo breathed.

"Hanzo...I know I like to act like I don't want you around...but- I..." I began to pull back, feeling Hanzo's beard graze my cheek forced me turn my head in his direction. Catching a glimpse of how close his lips where and suddenly I had an indisputable urge to want to press my own against them.

I stared at his quivering lips for a moment, he swallowed, perhaps waiting to see what I would do next. I decided this was a risk I'd take as easily as any other. I pressed myself closer against his chest, feeling the rapid pace of his heart beat. Leaning close enough against Hanzo's that his strong nose was grazing mine, our breath mingling, creating a doubly erratic and eager sound. Hanzo tilted his head towards mine, his nose pressing against my cheek but I didn't move, urging him to be the one to close the gap between us. But just before his eyes fluttered closed he let his head drop. His eyes catching a glimpse of our hands together, he cleared his throat, "I- I believe we should- We should head inside. It is very late."

He stood up abruptly, leaving me on the ground to enter the temple.

"Hanzo, wait a moment will you?" I called after him. Reaching out in an attempt to catch him before he could slip away.

He froze, his back to me, slowly turning. I walked up to him, looking up from a step below the one he stood on.

"You don't have to be so stubborn all the time..." I began, my face now inches from his once again as I climbed another step, "...maybe you can learn to let people in again."

Hanzo simply shook his head, an oblivious look on his face, his dark eyes scanning mine.

"I know you felt that too." I whispered, moving closer to his lips, placing a hand on his broad chest, his heart beating furiously beneath my palm. I was daring, begging him to kiss me.

Hanzo swallowed, his breathing a shaky mess, "I did..." he confessed.

Hanzo steadied his breathing, steeling himself before moving closer, and tangling his fingers in my hair to pull me into a kiss.

At first his lips were stiff against mine. Awkwardly trying to figure out how we best fit together. I tilted my head upward licking his lips to deepen the kiss. He tasted of Sake, I might've chuckled at that fact if the taste of him wasn't so _intoxicating._ Unable to control himself any longer, Hanzo finally gave in, following my rhythm. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and bit lightly, drawing a masculine groan from his throat. His lips were slightly chapped, but they were warm and demanding and it was impossible to refuse them.

His kiss was engulfing me completely, and I gasp when he finally breaks away, though in my mind I would have forfeited air just to keep kissing him.

Hanzo takes the opportunity to plant a gentle kiss on my head, his warm hands at my cheeks. It's...a very loving gesture, surprisingly coming from a man who is usually indistinguishable from a hunk of stone.

"Hanzo..." I moan breathlessly as I clutch at his wrists...the warm feeling he gives me is enough to move me to tears...

Suddenly I feel a small lick at my cheek and I jump, "Hanzo."

Hanzo freezes, and his body sags, "Sorry..." he grimaces, embarrassed, "..I've always liked the smell and taste of this particular mixture."

"Oh no... You were just hungry the entire time, weren't you?" I joke sarcastically.

But Hanzo doesn't catch the joke, "No..." he replies grimly, a serious expression on his face, "...that was real."

"Oh, no I was just-" before I could finish my sentence Hanzo pulls me into another kiss, "...ok, Mmm.., nevermind." I mumble between his lips.

A sharp gasp is tugged from my throat as Hanzo's grip around me tightens and he pulls me up to stand on the same step, gaining better leverage to suck on a sensitive spot on the crook of my neck. His hands move to my hips to push me forcefully against the archway of the temple, feverish fingers reaching anywhere they could.

"Hanzo, please..." I beg, my fingers gripping his haori, pulling him close, "...I hope you're not just teasing me..."

His head lifts from its snug spot against my neck, his eyes travel slowly up my collar bone, my neck, to my eyes. They're glazed and predatory.

His eyes suddenly looked-regrettably-sincere and determined.

"Not at all." he replied.

For better or worse, he had no intention of stopping now.

He lifted me off the ground, allowing me to wrap my legs around his solid frame, moving to pin me even tighter against the stone wall, his ragged breathing crashing against my neck.

He moved without hesitation, needy now and desperate to feel more of my pulse around him. Tearing away any pesky clothing that stood in his way. Hanzo wasn't someone who always shied away from bad ideas.

Hanzo growled against the nape of my neck. His hips moving hard against mine, tearing moans from my lips. His teeth scraping against my neck as I moaned his name, "Don't stop…Hanzo…"

He planted tender kisses and my temples, and rough bites at my neck and shoulders. The harder he bit, the louder my moans...

"Do you like that...? When I bite you...?" Hanzo breathed.

He didn't stop thrusting into me, making an answer almost impossible to speak.

"I- mmm...yes...I like it..."

Hanzo's arms barely strained, he had incredible strength in both his arms and legs...

"Curious..." He whispered to himself. Taking in another part of my shoulder, biting as hard as he could before he drew blood. I hissed loudly, but couldn't deny the pleasure his mouth brought me. I moaned loudly, taking in a fistful of his hair.

Tendrils of soft peppered hair loosens from their bindings, framing Hanzo's flushed face.

"Something to remember this night by." He growled. Knowing that bite would leave a lasting mark...

...

When morning came I found myself amongst a mess of blankets and hastily discarded clothing. There was a slept in space next to me but, no one to be seen.

I stretched my aching muscles, remembering the night before, "Hanzo..." I whispered hazily.

My eyes travelled up to the doorway to find Hanzo sitting in the early light.

Cross legged, with his bow and quiver lying beside him. He seemed to be meditating.

I got up and approached the familiar figure. Long black hair back in it's bun, and black haori covering a single shoulder.

Once close enough I ran my fingers over his naked shoulder, feeling his muscles tense underneath me. Ignoring his rigidity I rested my body on top of his. Arms sliding downward along his arms until I pressed my chest against his back.

Arms tightening, I trap him in an embrace and plant a kiss on his cheek.

He sighs, and tilts into my lips despite himself.

"Are you ready to keep moving?" He asks.

"I think I'm owed a proper 'good morning' first." I tease. Unsurprisingly, he is already rushing me. But I refuse to let him skip past the usual motions that come after spending a night like that with someone you care for..

A smile flashes across his features before his hand slides along my cheek, pulling me into a warm, dizzying kiss.

His beard scrapes against my skin, but I don't mind it as I deepen the kiss. His tongue teases my lips and I relish in his flavor. Positively giddy that he's so eager to be intimate. Eventually, i break the kiss, taking in a delicious breath of air, "...Alright, I'm ready to go now."

...

Travelling with Hanzo was even worse after that night.

He had so much leverage it was completely unfair. Every complaint. Every threat. Could be mitigated with a single look, a single touch. All he had to do was caress my cheek, or kiss my neck, ask me "please." and I was putty in his hands. He never had such an effective hold on me before. So much for me rebellious nature...

Granted, we reached our destination much faster.

Finally we were at the gates to the city. Here I would find the contacts I needed to stay safe and out of the public eye. But it was also where I would have to part ways with Hanzo.

"Thank you, for everything." I say, throat tight and words scarce. I'm afraid of what I might say if I let myself speak freely.

"Of course." he replies tightly, his state no better than mine.

We face each other, fidgeting, not knowing what to say next.

"You said you weren't...a hero..." I start, "...But- albeit a bit cheesy, I have to say- Hanzo I've never met anybody as heroic as you."

Hanzo's eyes widened, a light blush quickly dusting his cheeks, "I- I only did what was asked of me..."

"You went above and beyond and there is no denying it. Last night would certainly attest to that." I chuckled.

Now Hanzo was truly flustered, a haunting look in his eyes as he realized that _that_ was never _really_ part of the contract...per say...

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Well...I..."

I shook my head, he'd never be able to accept a compliment.

Hanzo's brows tensed, "What did you mean when you said that I should...'learn to let people in _again...?'"_

I lowered my gaze. Unsure of how he would react if I confessed to knowing much more about him that I let on...

"I...know what happened to the Shimada's...to you and your brother..."

"And you think that changed me." Hanzo's voice deepened. His tone was almost interrogatory.

I waved my hands, "I don't know all the details. I can't hope to have an opinion on you I just- I can't say if it changed you, I just know it doesn't have to."

"You don't see a murderer...?" Hanzo questioned, his eyes softer now.

"I can't pretended to completely understand why you did it. But I can see in your eyes that you're searching for forgiveness. I guess what I meant was that...you have to forgive yourself first."

Hanzo smiled bitterly, "I can hear the hope you have for me in the tone of your voice. Your words are sweet and your eyes are bright. I almost feel like what you say is possible..."

Pouting, I lurched forward and wrapped my arms around him, "Why do you have to be so stubborn!?"

Hanzo chuckled lightheartedly, his chest rumbling softly. Hugging tightly I whispered in his ear, my throat suddenly ragged, "I probably won't see you again. Will I...?"

Hanzo gripped me back, "Perhaps not. But I will not forget you..." He breathed in deep, taking in my scent. I felt his fingers tickle the side of my head and as I reluctantly pulled away I raised my fingers to pluck something familiar he had placed above my ear...

A Shion flower.

I smiled at the purple flower, with it's tendrils of yellow stamen...

Hanzo stepped forward, placing his hand on the small of my back, and his fingers tangling in my hair.

"Goodbye..." he whispered, before planting one last kiss on my lips, "...and good luck."

His job was done. And I was to continue my own path. Perhaps if something ever comes up, that pulls us from our worlds, we will meet again.

...

 _A man who is vulnerable._


End file.
